


《两个玩笑和两个真诚的吻》(Two Jokes and Two Honest Kisses)

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 托尼与彼得的相处日常。





	《两个玩笑和两个真诚的吻》(Two Jokes and Two Honest Kisses)

傍晚的太阳低垂在落地窗外，照亮了整个楼层，也晃着了彼得的眼睛。他抓紧了身上的毯子，把脸埋进斯塔克家的柔软布料，调整了一下姿势，无意间把沙发上的游戏手柄碰到了地上。塑料手柄滑到大理石地面上，发出清脆的声响，彼得醒了，迷糊地爬起来坐在沙发上。

电视上的游戏界面还在，洛圣都的街景和夕阳穿过屏幕抵达彼得的眼底，他揉了揉眼睛，对着橙黄的光辉发起呆来。他其实还没到可以玩这部游戏的法定年龄，但斯塔克先生是最不在乎这些规则的人了，按照托尼的自嘲说法，彼得都和自己上床了，这时候再对他施加什么法定年龄的禁令就该算是伪善。

但彼得隐隐约约知道不只是这样，托尼总是用最幽默也最产生距离的说法掩饰内心的想法，彼得能感受到，这里面更多的成分是溺爱。比如现在这样的时刻，托尼开着车去给自己买汉堡，彼得说自己可以用蛛丝荡去汉堡店，却被斯塔克先生拒绝了，就因为现在是暑假，彼得值得在假期里好好地休息和“享受斯塔克家的一切”。

彼得靠在沙发上，闪耀的金色太阳让他有些失去现实感，他不敢相信自己竟然已经和斯塔克先生同居了。事实上，他每每想到这里，全身就会涌起一阵幸福的战栗。

为了平复心情，从五感里找回现实，他把鼻子凑在毯子上，贪婪地嗅闻托尼留下的气味。这时星期五的声音突然响起，斯塔克先生回来了。彼得把自己裹在毯子里闻气味的动作被托尼全部收入眼底，这让他想要恶作剧一下。

“Peter，你很冷吗？需要的话可以叫 Friday 把空调的温度调高些”，托尼把装着汉堡的纸袋放在茶几上。

“不，Mr.Stark，我很好，…”，彼得因为现在的情形而有些害羞，这时他又收到了托尼半责备半好笑的眼神。

“Kid，我说什么来着，叫我的名字就行，你对我可以完全的诚实”，托尼把嘴唇凑到彼得的脸颊和脖颈交界处，轻轻摩挲着彼得敏感的肌肤，带着某种性感的暗示，“我不觉得你现在还能在我面前保有什么秘密。”

彼得被他的气息激得发抖，脸颊也染上绚丽的樱粉，要是他稍微冷静些，他就能发现托尼眼里的笑意。可他怎么也不可能冷静下来，彼得•帕克的中间名大概是不善言辞，他从害羞的拐角直接冲到了坦白的大马路上。

“Tony…我不冷，我刚刚只是…在闻毯子上你的气味”，彼得彻彻底底、完完全全地坦白了。这倒是出乎意料，托尼总是会被彼得突然的诚实惊讶到，他看着面前的男孩，彼得颤动的睫毛把他的眼睛衬得像是受惊的小鹿。

他忍不住吻了下去，手掌钻进毛毯里，按住年轻人柔软细腻的腰身。托尼的痴迷烧上了他的眼睛，他一边嘀咕着“真该立法禁止你这样的小家伙散发魅力”，一边顺着彼得的脖颈吻到胸口，彼得很快就被扒了个精光，坐在托尼的大腿上，被托尼混合着古龙水的气味笼罩。

这时彼得真的觉得有些冷了，他向前倾身抱住托尼，把下巴搁在托尼的肩膀上……然后他小小地打了个喷嚏。

彼得彻底地寂静了几秒，直到托尼轻轻地笑出声，“Friday，把室内温度调高两度。”

彼得把脸整个埋进托尼的胸膛，而托尼似乎觉得彼得还不够害羞似的，对着星期五又开始下命令，“顺便，Friday，开始录像…”

托尼的话音刚落就被彼得堵住了嘴，青少年的嘴唇柔软又细腻，生涩地吻住自己，带着一点清凉气息，在托尼心里绽开一圈温柔的波纹。

托尼更紧地圈住彼得的腰身，加深了这个吻，傍晚的太阳落下了，只剩下一点温柔的余光，照耀着这对恋人。

Fin.


End file.
